User blog:WonderPikachu12/Sly Cooper vs Robin Hood. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
An idea brought to you by both Bantha and Stoff, we come to the fourth battle in my Epic Rap Battles: Video Games History, featuring yet another British legend, this one being Robin Hood going toe-to-toe with Sly Cooper. Title cards by Noah because he's amazing. 'Eponymous hero of his video game series, Sly Cooper, and legendary folk tale thief, Robin Hood, duke it out as thieves who steal for good.' Robin Hood Background: Sherwood Forest Sly Cooper Background: Paris rooftops Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4DUTUI8r3VU Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Robin Hood' (starts at 0:21) Come and listen, gentlemen, to tales higher than that of the stupider I shall tell you of a good yeoman who came to diss a sly Cooper You're too rude an outlaw, Sly. Cocky and overbearing Slide back down another railing, and- yeesh! What're you wearing? They call me Robyn Hode for a reason, hailing from the hood with rhymes so fly You nearly drown if ever you miss a hook. I hit arrows bullseye every time You're hardly the truer hero, nottin' but a ham Your love live is a mess! You'll never marry anyone while I'm married to Marian 'Sly Cooper' (0:43) The name's Sly, Sly Cooper. I'm a thief from a whole line of thieves Whereas you're a pissy ex-aristocrat who doesn't know when to just leave Your biggest enemy is a crybaby prince. I've reclaimed my family vault I only steal from criminals. You steal from the rich, then say it's their fault? Merry Men? Little John? I don't think I need to say much more there I mean, you're sexuality is more obvious than that vibrant Lincoln green you wear Just call me The Murray, because I'm taking you out! On it, I'm getting hell bent-ley We may be on the same side of the law, but you are my enemy 'Robin Hood' (1:04) Hah! I've heard better tales spun by my minstrel, Alan-a-Dale You'll fall harder than when Penelope's betrayal caused a drop in sales! A gay joke? How original. You think that ballad hasn't already been told? And this coming from the guy in a sausage fest with an iguana, turtle, and hippo? I'll be remembered for ages! Like your future, you're a repeat of the past I just need one arrow and I Will make your Scarlet blood run at last You weren't Much of a fight. Now, go back to raiding trash cans I steal from the rich and give to the poor, and I've given you about as much as I can 'Sly Cooper' (1:25) I'm a repeat? Your Disney movie was just a rehash of scenes from the rest I'm living it up in the laps of luxuries, while you live in the same forest Everything you say is as regular as clockwerk, so quit trippin' Beating you is as easy as simply pressing the circle button You're hardly high class. Even Dimitri is more greasy sweet than you I spit disses so hard that you'll need thirty bottles just to get one clue You really thought that you could win? Hah, you sherwood And thus ends the talking of this Robin Hood wuss WHO WON? WHOSE NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP-''' (Logo is hit dead center by an arrow) '''BATTLES...VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY!!! Poll Who won? Robin Hood Sly Cooper Category:Blog posts